


you got me learning to fly

by combaferre



Series: seeing stars (teacher au) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, angelica is alex's helper teacher? sort of?, did i mention that john teaches middle school history as well?, it is v e r y short, she's the other history teacher too, they're on an overnight trip to philly but the location doesn't really matter tbh, well he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combaferre/pseuds/combaferre
Summary: Little interactions on the class overnight trip.(in which the students definitely ship it.)





	you got me learning to fly

" -- and this is where the Constitution was written! Alex, how are you calm right now?"

"John, we live in New York. The first president of the United States was inaugurated a couple blocks from our apartment," Alex replied, jogging a bit to keep up with John. "I don't care if you and Angie are the history teachers. Find your chill." 

"Says the man who makes Ewok noises every time he sees Robyn Weber in the hallway." John shot back, just as Alex's eyes found Robyn's bright green backpack. Alex pouted. 

"You're no fun. She loves it whenever I make Ewok noises." He cupped his hands around his mouth to scream, "Right, Robyn?" across the bus parking lot that their school along with seven others were in. She whirled around and flashed an uncertain thumbs-up, before turning back to keep chatting with her friends. John hid his face in his hands, noticing some kids from the school's other bus staring at him and Alex. He tapped Alexander on the shoulder. 

"What?" asked Alex, before noticing the small group of staring seventh graders. "Oh. Uh, let's see. We could have a fake fight --" 

But before Alexander could finish, John pecked him quickly on the forehead and nose, leaving a light blush in his wake. John cleared his throat.

"Alright, hon, let's get these monsters into the museum," he announced loudly, laughing at the uproar from the bus of kids he was partly in charge of. Alex turned to give a casual nod to the group that had been staring at them, then walked back towards his bus to get the kids going.

**Author's Note:**

> this is didn't happen on my overnight trip with my teachers, but i wouldn't have been surprised if it did.
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you have a nice day!


End file.
